Torak meets Percy Jackson
by Erik The Viking
Summary: When Rachel tells another prophecy Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse (ugh)have to team up to find Torak and work with him to destroy an ancient menace. PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**NOVEMBER 18**

**Torak meets Percy Jackson**

**Chapter one: We go on a bad quest.**

**Percy  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own hoO PJO, Chronicles of ancient darkness, only my monster.  
**

It was a regular day at camp, (wake up, eat, train, eat, archery, sword fighting, etc.) until Rachel made another prophecy

"_Go to the ancient forest, _

_Find he who is like no other, _

_With him defeat an undefeated menace, _

_But beware the his kind… _

_YOU HAVE UNTIL THE END NOVEMBER!"_

Chiron looked at Rachel as she announced that a quest would have to happen, the three demigods would be Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse, all three groaned. This would probably be the worst quest ever.

That night Percy dreamed of a kid that looked about his age, with a large wolf with amber eyes, they were running in a forest of huge, old trees, They both raised their heads, and howled a deep, happy howl the lines of the prophecy echoed in his head. But the boy and the wolf's smiles turned to fear as something that he could not see appeared in front of them, he jolted awake to see the quest's occupants smiling at him, well Annabeth was smiling, Clarisse's expression was more of her usual scowl. He quickly dressed, packed and was ready to go. But Percy was completely confused, ancient forest? Like no other? His kind? For a while the group was silent, until Annabeth exclaimed, "Found it!" and turned Daedalus's laptop for us to see. She had typed in 'oldest forest' and the search results said: The oldest forest in the world is the Bialweiza forest or Bialweiza Pushcha. It has many legends including those of the soul-eater and spirit-walker; it is one of the only places to continuously use the old ways of clans and hunting with a bow and spear. Bialweiza forest is uncivilized with tents as homes it is protected with global forest service to keep it this way. The villagers say in the forest stalks a monster so evil it brings bad luck in it's wake. "This is what we want," said Annabeth, neither of me nor Clarisse disagreed. We set upon the Argo II and went upon our way, with a magical screen that was open to Leo in case of a problem since the scent of four demigods would be to strong. Everything was set; they left the shelter of Camp half-blood, which was a big mistake.

**Annabeth **

Annabeth was nervous about this quest it was just to… unknown. At least the ship was working, for now anyway. Percy was in his usual confident mood, she wasn't. There were to many what-ifs, what if they couldn't find the person, or for that matter, the forest? What if they got attacked? She didn't discuss this with Percy or Clarisse, they would both be too bored, and Percy would fall asleep. As she rolled her worries over and over she decided to get some food to keep her busy. On the way over, she stopped by Percy's cabin, " Hi", she said "want any food?" he accepted, and they walked down the ship to the mess hall the silver and brass pipe reminded her of the webs of Arachne she shuddered as she said "Uh seaweed brain? There's something I need to tell you, down in Arachne's lair-and before that! In that eight months we spent apart, I realized how important you are to me, and never again do I want to be apart from you." Tears rimmed her eyes; she looked down, inspecting her shoes. In a choked whisper he replied "I agree" And they just stood there, then Clarisse interrupted saying "All right enough of that, for Zeus's sake Annabeth you're a daughter of Athena, you shouldn't rely on a son of _**Poseidon!**_" They smiled. It was so much like that first day of being a couple it was strange.

At first Annabeth looked out the window, but the endless sea got boring, eventually she got tired enough to go to sleep. Day one was finished.

Clarisse, who was yelling at Percy, startled Annabeth out of bed, concerned, she crept over to see Percy rubbing his eyes in confusion. She heard Clarisse yell, "You can at least help! Annabeth stepped into view "What's going on?" she asked, "Well, Percy 'sleepwalked' out of bed and _**turned off**_ the security systems then refused to help clean last night's dinner." Clarisse replied, Percy interrupted by saying "And Clarisse wouldn't help me fight off the army of Cyclops Rats that invaded, he said gesturing to several piles of dust that was on the floor. Even as h e did they to disappeared. "Okay" I said, "Percy dinner dishes are on you the next three nights, and Clarisse you're doing the armory and Pegasus stables, she made a pouty face and Percy mildly protested. But smiled after water=him. Just then a craggily line appeared in the window "LAND HO!" shouted Clarisse and Percy together, Annabeth just smiled, maybe this wouldn't be _**to**_ bad, she thought. She was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter two:) **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Wolf-boy and Arrow-girl **

**Torak**

As soon as he saw the flying warship, Torak knew he was in trouble it was probably soul-eaters, demons, or annoying news reporters or maybe not it could be something else or nothing to do with him, he doubted that idea. How often does one see a giant, flying, bronze, dragon headed, armed Greek warship? He asked Fin-Keddinn about it but he saw nothing more than a passing, and only remembered it because it seemed rather low he then suggested that maybe it was because of being a spirit-walker or a soul-eater, which made him angry, and so he went hunting and got pinned by wolf, then got captured by a bunch of teenagers.

The teenagers were definitely crazy; they kept calling themselves 'demigods' and talking about Greek mythology like it was real. Two arrows were stuck in the windows, There two of them a dark haired one and a blonde, they kept calling a third member something like 'Clarisse'.

Just then he thought about Wolf and Renn, Where were they? Two arrows stuck out of the ground, that confirmed his worries they had run ahead and these people caught them. That's when he saw two faces, a canine's and a girl's in the window of the plane/ship. Renn held up her bow and pointed to the arrows. That was good, another mystery solved.

The boy with green eyes came over and extended his hand and said "Hi I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea and this my um, _colleague_ Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war strategies. And you are?" "Torak of wolf clan" I responded. Percy squinted at me "Is that your pet wolf?" Seriously, had this guy never been in a clan? "He's my pack-brother, not my pet. And his name is Wolf" Percy responded not to intelligently with a "huh?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and explained it again.

About ten minutes later a girl with a look in her eyes saying _I would kill you if we were alone!_ Percy glared at her and said "and this is her most annoying majesty Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, god of war, Clarisse tried to punch him but he dodged and summoned water and thoroughly drenched her. Now her eyes literally had fire in them, She pulled out a spear and charged Percy pulled out a pen (a pen?) that turned into a sword when he uncapped it and entered the battle luckily Annabeth was there to stop them or else who knows what might have happened. The four of us went back to the boat, (which I discovered was called the Argo II) and I settled into a cabin that said Jason on the door, I asked who 'Jason' was and he replied quite vaguely with this ship has seen more than one adventure, I wasn't completely sure of this answer but the cabin was nice and it was the one Wolf had decided on, and Renn was in the cabin across the hall. Who knew what this quest [as they called it] was going to be like.

* * *

**Wolf**

Wolf was completely, utterly, confused. First he was running with Tall Tailless and his pack-sister, then he was feeling sleepy, and now he was rising into the Up. At least he was with Tall Tailless, but the others smelled strange, the one with the green eyes smelled like the great wet, the others just had a smell that made him think of eating and food. As he looked out this strange thing that stopped the bright white but you could see the great wet roaring across the ground.

Tall Tailless rolled in his sleep, And Wolf onto him waking him immediately he woke up yelling, and, thinking there was a problem, Percy and Annabeth ran from the helm without turning the defenses on leaving it unguarded and open to attack, and assorted monsters on storm spirits bounded in, unknown to the ships passengers Festus tried to warn them, but they were not familiar with his language. Wolf heard them though, even while they were sneaking, the taillesses might not, but he could hear much, much more.

* * *

**Annabeth**

As soon as we saw that Torak was all right we sprinted back to the control room, but it was all ready to late, monsters congregated around everything, milling around, pressing strange buttons that Annabeth had never even seen before. One the ship was going down, Annabeth and Percy charged into battle and quickly decimated them and re-routed the ship. They looked back to see a distraught Torak, and one sentence put them in rotten moods, "they've taken Renn.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, At least one more review please! **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait I've been working on other stories *Wink,Wink* With ArtemisApollo13 and emzo456 *****Hint,hint* **

* * *

Wolf goes Loco

Annabeth

The Argo II was no longer a happy place to be. Clarisse ignored Percy and because of that me, Torak sulked in his room while Wolf made strange sounds that may have been crying for his pack-sister and Percy hung out with me and failed _miserably _in attempt to lighten the mood. He told way old jokes like: Why did the bubblegum cross the road, because it was stuck to the chicken's foot! Eventually Annabeth could take it no more, she left the room to play (in Athenaise this means research old battle plans) on Daedalus's laptop. Percy seemed to get the message for once and did not follow, instead entering the showers, hoping that the water would soothe him. A while later, he came back looking the same as before. Suddenly I had an idea, "War council!" I called, slowly Percy, Torak and Wolf meandered in.

"Percy," I asked, "do you happen to have a drachma? He fished one out of his pocket, his face showing confusion. I grabbed it and tossed some water into the air " 'O' goddess, accept my offering" The large coin disappeared, and Torak looked shocked

" Show me Renn!" A bound Renn appeared, and before I could stop him Torak called her, all movement stopped as her monstrous kidnappers turned around. Their leader walked up to the iris message, his crept forward until his nose was centimeters from the IM the rooms occupants instinctively stepped back " So, Torak, are you going to save your friend, we will be expecting you! They will be very happy, VERY HAPPY!" Torak swallowed nervously. Annabeth waved her hand and the IM disappeared.

"I have to go after her!" Said Torak

"You can't! You would be walking straight into a trap!" Replied Percy

"What do you care? You kidnapped me!"

"We had to!"

"Why? "

"Because! Rachel told us to"

" The Oracle!"

"Oracles don't exist! None of Greek mythology does!"

"Yes it does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't"

"Does!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't"

"DOES!"

"DOESN'T"

"DOES!"

Before this could become a full-scale argument, I intervened "Look, Greek mythology does exist, but let's not argue about it. And we'll go save Renn once we have a plan. For now, I think we should contact Camp half-blood and decide what to do" I gave Percy an expecting look, and he handed me another Drachma, muttering something about me being expensive. At that, I smiled but before I could reply, Wolf began running in circles while growling and barking, and then he ran to the door and went through a series of body movements, almost as if he were trying to speak. As it turned out he was speaking, as Torak translated for him "He says that Renn is out there, and she doesn't have many guards. Can this thing turn invisible?"

"Yes" I replied quickly, pressing a small white button, suddenly everything around us was 100% transparent. And with that, she lowered the ship.

* * *

**Wow, that was short!**


End file.
